thomass_adventures_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
James and the Magic Mirror
James and the magic mirror is the fanmade movie of Thomas -adventures-chronicles Plot James is received a magic mirror but it's not what he seems to know what it is? Sodor Time it was a sunny day on the NWS railway all the engines were working hard and be on time later on the fat controller had some news that a mirror was to be delivered for the fair grounds He sends james to take the mirror to the Fair grounds james was excited to take a mirror for the funhouse at the fairgrounds and was taking it down the line when suddenly the mirror started to shake james payed no attention to it later at a junction james was waiting for a signal to change when thomas chuffed up beside him asks him that the mirror is supposed to shake like that but james responed was it was lose by the straps and the signal had turned green he chugged away along the way to the fairgrounds in the whistling woods the trucks decided to play their tricks they pushed him down the hill and was going fast but he was going to fast and he didn't see tar tankers in the way james tried to stop but it was too late he crashed into the tar tankers and the force of the crash Causing the mirror to shatter James backed himself out of the tar wagons he sees the mirror destroyed James is shocked and worried by this, but his driver is concerned. His driver thinks the trucks did this when suddenly a magic hole opens in front of them and suddenly a woman comes out looking like lady Summoned By a magic queen James is stunned by the woman he never seen her before he chugged slowly to her and gazed at her she turned looking beutiful Stunning james he asked her who she is Lady explains that she is the spheres of light can wipe away those who possess a dark heart. James looks worried he asked her what he wanted from him but she standed there not asking any questions Meanwhile, at the Pentagon, Ross is receiving a report from his chief assistant, Major Kathleen Sparr informs that a magic mirror had been broken in sodor ( Ross quickly orders a team down there the next day) He puts together with no small amount of efficiency by his old army friend General Joseph Greller . The team is headed up by the Russian-born but America-trained Emil Blonsky Ross informs them all that their target is Red engine who pulls coaches. As they fly down James asked her why Lady hands james the spheres of light but before lady can do so thomas chuggs up to james and asked him who is this james tells him its lady the spheres of light but thomas lets out steam loudly James explains that she was trying to help him but thomas was crosser than ever! and leaves james mad and frustrated. But before he can angry some more Lady stops him and says to them that Ross had sent a new soilder to destory the world she gives james an ugraded look with a cloak, belt and a bag filled with the spheres of light and tells him to get to NY by 6:30 pm. To NY At the station it was 4:00 James chuggs foward to the platform he looks at the clock he backs up to a flatbed and rolls along the rails with it to the airport james gets there to the entrence he steps into the airport and he finds his flight to NY was there He waits in line for the flight he gets through the x ray machine and scanner he gets to the gate he pulls out his baggage and waits for the flight to come After a while James hops abourd the plane and gets there to NY in time James Gets out it was diffrent from the place he left he rolls along to a nearby Hotel and unpacks his things and relaxes it was a beaten day he relaxes and watches TV. Fun things/ Bad Things Back at sodor When James's phone number is unreachable and his shed is completely vacant, Sir Topham Hatt brings Thomas on the case to find out where he disappeared to. They are in docks. The others are also in the docks. Sir Topham Hatt Tell everyone to pack cause they are going on vacation In NY James was at central park relaxing enjoying a hotdog with mustard when suddenly As Lincoln prepares to go shopping, he is stopped by his sisters who want to accompany him. He tries to get rid of them Blonsky becomes the abombination! Back on the ground, Sparr is interrogating Sterns when she gets knocked out from behind by Blonsky. Sterns is terrified, but then Blonsky says that he wants Sterns to turn him into what Bruce turns into. Sterns is eager to oblige for reasons that have nothing to do with Blonsky's threats, but he does warn Blonsky that the result, thanks to what Blonsky already has in him, could be an abomination. Blonsky lifts Sterns to the ceiling and says that that counts as informed consent, and the ball starts rolling Sterns procedure takes hold, and Blonsky -- now the Abomination -- smashes the whole lab, spilling chemicals on Sterns, whose head bubbles weirdly and begins to grow larger and flatter as he grins. Blonsky leaps outside and starts tearing up the streets and soldiers left there Showdown in NY Return Home Epilouge